


【雅広】Pure Love

by moonlight_42



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_42/pseuds/moonlight_42
Summary: 上班族敬浩 x 牛郎广臣放上来试水温
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

其实，发现性取向更偏向男生这一点也没让TAKAHIRO多惊讶，仿佛这就是他早就知道了的事实。

就像是吃腻了山珍海味，想吃点清淡的感觉吧。

这样形容好像也不对...嘛，算了。

本身就长得帅气的他也不乏追求者，尤其是他的标准酒窝笑容更是秒杀许多竞争者，男生女生无一不拜倒在他裤脚下。

在校时期也和不少女生交往过，但他真的受够了女朋友时时刻刻的炸讯息问行踪，还喜欢时不时来一场"即兴"约会，连一点私人时间也不给。

TAKAHIRO也忘了自己提过多少次分手了。总之分手后就是轻松，让他有一段时间重拾自由的生活，然后从新物色对象。

这次TAKAHIRO试着答应男性追求者的告白，交往了一阵子，发现他们也给不了他想要的感觉。

每一任对象不是太强势就是太矫揉做作。太强势的把自己当做温室小花，大男人主义真烦人; 太矫柔的又一直对自己扮可怜，那种装出来的样子更是让TAKAHIRO烦躁到不行。交往才一阵子就立马分手，完全不理会对象的苦苦挽留，掉头就走。

他渴望着一段两人相互扶持的爱情，而不是单方面的付出。

显然他还没找到他心之所属，TAKAHIRO也没再交往，专心在事业上拼搏。

自己一个人有多久了？他都忘了。

某一天和好友聚会，听着好友细数他过往的情史当下酒菜，TAKAHIRO叹了一口气，无奈的灌了一口啤酒。

"嘛嘛TAKAHIRO，你也不小了，还想单身下去吗？你不寂寞么？" 损友之一的佐藤笃志挂着一副坏笑，那轻佻的眼神藏在墨镜背后，看着TAKAHIRO心烦的模样让他心情大好。

"你以为我很想！" TAKAHIRO扯开他的领带松松领口，没好气的说。"你个床伴天天换的闭嘴吧。"

"啊啦，毕竟想找个好对象不容易啊~" AKIRA耸耸肩，喝下一口啤酒，左手无名指上的戒指在灯光的照耀下闪闪发光。

"结了婚的没资格说话！！！" 果不其然被损友们一齐吐槽白眼鄙视三连。

"明明是年纪最大的..."

"偏偏是最早结婚的那一个..."

"老婆也很漂亮，好像仙女一样..."

"...怎么想都觉得是AKIRA桑中了狗屎运才娶得一个美娇娘。"

"喂喂喂你们够了啊！！"越听越黑线的AKIRA连忙制止损友们的吐槽，愤愤不平的抗议："我和志玲是真心相爱的！再说什么癞蛤蟆吃到天鹅肉的话小心我掐了你们。"

众人笑笑闹闹，欢乐的喝了一杯又一杯。正当TAKAHIRO想着今晚会就这么过去的时候，他的损友黑名单第一的笃志先生重新上线。

他递给TAKAHIRO一张黑金名片，上面赫然写着几个大字：

三代牛郎会所

.......？？

"蛤？" TAKAHIRO瞪大了眼睛。"这...这什么，不对，你哪来的这张东西？！"

"上次和客户商谈的时候他极力推荐我去的，"笃志摊手。"说是银座一带最为出名的店铺，里头的牛郎和服务都是一流。但我对男生没兴趣啦，留着没用，给你试试呗。"

"这...可是..."

"我说你啊，"笃志一把揽住TAKAHIRO的颈部把他拉近。"去见识见识也不错，看你单身这么久，换个方式尝鲜也好啊~"

"可能你会在那里找到你的第二春呢？"


	2. Chapter 2

上班族敬浩 x 牛郎广臣

水有些热

结果还是好奇心害死猫。

TAKAHIRO反复的确认着名片上的地址，整理好心情才走入眼前的高级会所。

黑色的反光墙壁，黄色的灯光，抒情的歌曲，整间店被布置得美轮美奂。越往里面走进，就会看到一格一格隔开的小空间，有些已经有客人了，在和叫来的牛郎喝酒说笑。

第一次来到这种店的TAKAHIRO感觉十分新鲜，东张西望的看个不停，没意识到有人在他眼前站定。

"先生你好，请问是第一次来这里吗？" 突然的问候吓到了TAKAHIRO，这才把他的注意力拉回来。

"诶？...啊不好意思，对，我是第一次。"

"那请容许我为您讲解本店的规则，请跟我来。" 

男人一边解说一边带着TAKAHIRO往一处房间走去，路上也遇到了一些和男人打招呼的牛郎，让TAKAHIRO猜测眼前的人是不是这间店的店长。

"牛郎本职是卖笑不卖身，当然，如果他愿意和客人您共度良宵的话那就是他的选择，不在本店负责的范围。"

"本店的牛郎分为几个级别：白金和钻石级别。两者的区别在于他们的出场费，以小时来计算。客人可以参考一下我们的价目表。"

"这里有一本本店牛郎的名单，客人您可以先过目过目。"

翻开手上的名单，TAKAHIRO一一扫过照片上的美男子，却没有一个能让他眼前一亮的。

这长得很像刺猬... 这小孩还没成年吧，脸好嫩！... 嗯，这男孩好像小狗... 呃，这是外国人？

而且他们的价钱... 有点小贵呢？

在TAKAHIRO想随便叫一个来试试的时候，他看到了其中一个牛郎的照片。照片上的人剑眉星目，看向镜头的不屑眼神有一种上天入地唯我独尊的样子。浅色的发丝柔软的垂下，衬托着男人偏白的肌肤。肉肉的手指抵着微张的嘴唇，那红润的唇色吸引着TAKAHIRO，想一亲芳泽。

TAKAHIRO下意识撇向照片右下角的价目表...哇塞！好贵！！

一个小时就要这么贵！都抵得上他半个月的工资了！

呃呃...果然帅哥都是这个价钱吗...

"那...就他吧。"

男人不出起意的挑了挑眉，恭敬的收走名单，对TAKAHIRO说到：

"明白，请您稍等，我这就去叫他来。"

后记：

嗯我完全不懂牛郎文化这只是瞎编的

Omi设定请参考 LUXE mv

黑卷发的样很像他大哥(๑• . •๑)


	3. Chapter 3

真人果真比照片上好看。

看着向自己徐徐走来的人，TAKAHIRO没法把自己的眼睛从他身上移开。

棱角分明的脸庞，贴身的裤子和随意披着的外套，修长的身材...无论从哪个角度看，这男人真的是男人中的极品。

单单那张脸就甩了TAKAHIRO几条街。

"先生您好，我是Omi，感谢您指定我。"

啊啊啊他笑得真好看... 某颜控如此想着。

"你好，我是TAKAHIRO...请坐吧。"

"谢谢。"

TAKAHIRO很紧张，一来是第一次光临风俗店，对周围还有些局促，二来是不知怎么面对Omi 这个自带气场的男人。虽说是牛郎，但看得出是一个经历无数风雨的，有经验的男人。

或许是TAKAHIRO的眼神太热烈，Omi被盯得有些不自在，笑了笑说："我的脸上有什么东西吗？"

啊啊啊啊美人笑了美人笑了啊啊啊啊

"没，没有，" 赶紧喝下一口水掩饰自己的窘迫，结果不甚的咽到喉咙，未吞下的水流入鼻喉，哽得TAKAHIRO大声咳嗽了起来，咳得惊天动地。

Omi见状，反射性的抄起几张纸巾塞给TAKAHIRO让他按着鼻子，一只手绕到他的背后有节奏的拍着，帮助TAKAHIRO顺气。

停下咳嗽的TAKAHIRO倍感丢脸，恨不得挖个洞把自己埋了。

呜呜呜在美人面前丢脸了...

激烈咳嗽后的他面孔红通通，眼角还挂着泪，这让人怜惜的模样让Omi不禁笑出了声。

呵呵，这位客人还真有趣呢。

"没事吧？"

"没事...真对不起，让你见笑了。"

"没关系。"

许是被TAKAHIRO可爱的模样触动了Omi心里的那一块，也知道他不是和以往的客人一样一上来毫不掩饰他们对他的色心，Omi决定好好的招待TAKAHIRO，开口打破了沉默。

"您第一次来这里吗？"

TAKAHIRO点点头。

"第一次听说这里？"

"朋友介绍的...他给了我你们店的名片。"

"这样啊，"Omi了然。"也对，您看着不像经常光顾这等场所的人。"

"诶？我看着像吗？"

"可能是直觉吧...做我们这行的比较会看人。"

说着，Omi给自己点了一支烟，举手示意TAKAHIRO。"您要不要来一支？"

"不用，谢谢。"

看着Omi熟练的吞云吐雾，让TAKAHIRO联想到他之前看过的一部小说里，一个角色的形容。

咖啡色的发丝在风中飘扬，男人锐利的眼眸眺望着远方，隐藏的心思不让你知道，但那傲骨的气质却不容小觑。

来是过路人，相遇即是缘。

"....你很好看。"

Omi闻言"噗嗤"一笑，掩嘴轻笑的模样让TAKAHIRO为之神魂颠倒，仿佛落入了阿芙罗狄特的魔咒。

春天到了。


	4. Chapter 4

感觉越写越偏...

自那一天后，TAKAHIRO会时不时回顾三代会所，每一次都点了Omi的服务。虽然Omi的服务是真心贵，即便如此，TAKAHIRO还是雷打不动的坚持光顾。

两人自第一天见面起就相谈甚欢，TAKAHIRO那与生俱来的谈话技巧更是让两人决定相见恨晚。一小时的服务并不能让TAKAHIRO满足，Omi也不舍得在聊得兴起的时候去接待下一个客人，于是两人便交换了联络，通过LINE聊天。

几乎是手机不离身，两人天南地北的聊着，从工作爱好到家庭朋友，二人无话不谈，已成为了他生活上重要的一部分。

去见Omi的时候，TAKAHIRO还不忘稍上一些礼物给他。舒适的衣服，精美的饰品...全是TAKAHIRO为Omi精心挑选的。Omi也很高兴的收下他的礼物，还在他面前戴上给他看。

他的目光还是那么好。

每当TAKAHIRO与他见面，他那跳动的心仿佛回到了少年时，那股还对爱情有着憧憬的时候。

他疯狂的迷恋上这个男人，想和他交往。

但Omi会不会也和他有着一样的感觉？

牛郎不谈爱情，这是TAKAHIRO早已知道的事情，但他还是控制不住自己，常常去见Omi。

等他发觉的时候早已不是能回头的好时机。

凝视着手机屏幕，封面赫然是Omi的侧拍照。是TAKAHIRO在一次见面时趁Omi不注意拍下的。

美人完美无瑕的侧脸，右眼下宛如点缀的泪痣，慵懒的眼神，几乎齐肩的黑色卷发。

是能让人们为之神魂颠倒的人。

闷闷的喝了一口酒，TAKAHIRO不禁为自己那萌芽的单恋忧虑。

然后后面就穿来了恶魔的声音。

"TAKAHIRO~~" 佐藤笃志从一旁摇摇晃晃的趴在他身上，呼着酒气在他耳边轻声到："你，在，看，什么？"

"呜哇啊啊啊啊！！" 

这可把他吓得一个机灵。手忙脚乱的关上手机，TAKAHIRO连忙把人扒下来，扔到沙发上。

"你这是哪一出！！" 他都快吓死了...

这老顽童年纪不小了还敢在他面前装可爱，可惜和他一条裤子长大的TAKAHIRO不吃他这套，瞪着眼珠子和他怒目相视。

"不过开个玩笑嘛，" 佐藤笃志摊手耸肩。"看你那反应也很好笑诶，哈哈~"

TAKAHIRO鄙视你的回应。

"不过那人是谁啊？长得很，漂，亮哦~"

他妈的你果然看见了。

扶额，TAKAHIRO没好气的说："三代会的人。"

"诶诶，你真的去了那间店？？"

"...不是你介绍的吗？！"

"但我没想到你真的会去啊..."摸摸胡子，佐藤笃志的嘴角弯了。"难道...那就是你的新目标？"

"目标你妹！是我想追求的人！"

"不好意思我没妹妹~"

和这家伙耍嘴皮子的我也是真是闲了，TAKAHIRO翻个白眼，喝下杯子里最后一口酒就打算结账回家。他还有几份报告还没赶完，看来今晚得通宵了。

"先走了，下次再和你喝酒。"

但佐藤笃志不想就这么让他走。

"我说，" 佐藤笃志站起身。"你这么拼命真的好吗？"

"...什么？"

"你看看你，" 他指了指TAKAHIRO。"眼神涣散，眼珠子满满的血丝，头发像个鸟窝，黑眼圈越来越重，又胡子拉碴的..."

这身衣服如果没估错，八成是当睡衣穿着睡了，第二天起来也没换衣服的就去上班。整个人一副邋遢样，以往那就算劳累也注重仪表的TAKAHIRO仿佛换了个人。这样子就连佐藤笃志也没眼看。

"你到底有多久没休息了？"

被问者没出声。

佐藤笃志看着眼前瘦了好多的好友，蹙眉继续说到：

"那个牛郎真的值得你这么拼命吗？不顾仪表不顾健康，加重了工作负担，就为了增加薪酬去见他？"

"你知不知道你这样很快就会倒下？这样废寝忘食的工作，你不要命了？"

好友的劝告在他耳边荡漾，他担心的样子他都看在眼里。那客观的事实就摆在眼前，却被TAKAHIRO无视了。

他知道。他都知道。

他的身体在没日没夜的工作负担下而逐渐消瘦，曾经的肌肉也因为缺乏锻炼而长肉。前些日子还得了轻微的胃疼，吃了些止痛药后又立马回到工作岗位上，不给身子一个休息的机会。

他这么努力赚多一些钱，只为见上他一面。

他第一次这么认真的想追求一个人。他不想放弃。他这么努力拼命，就是为心底那段他期盼着的爱情。

"...我知道，"

"谢谢你关心我。"

"但这次我是认真的，想和他交往。"

"从第一次见面时我就知道了，" 

他是我命中注定的人。

"所以，我想试试。"

就算前方的悬崖深不见底，我也无所畏惧。

佐藤笃志叹气，他知道好友对爱情的一根筋，他再怎么劝告都没用了。

"好吧，" 他无奈一笑，上前拍拍好友。"兄弟在这里祝你成功。"

毕竟我也想要你幸福啊。


	5. Chapter 5

行了，这篇写得我转了轨道

此时的三代会所。

离开业时间还久，Omi懒懒的靠在沙发上，手中把玩着自己的项链。

那是一只小狐狸的吊饰，银框黑底，造型可爱，深得Omi芳心。

是TAKAHIRO在第二次见面时送给他的。

"看着和Omi很配呢~"

他也送了他不少礼物，手表衣服饰品，一看都知道价值不菲。

也不是没有大款送过礼物给他，但收下礼物的回码就是要满足客人那虚容的心。约会亲嘴拥抱挑逗，都让Omi心里恶心却无法拒绝。

牛郎的生活就是那么苦涩，压抑着自己的真心只为赚取那笔生活费。

但TAKAHIRO不一样。自第一天认识他就知道，这人只是个普通白领。会来到这边也是好奇心驱使吧。

但他的眼神很真诚。

这是Omi进入牛郎行业之后第一次见到这么真诚的眼神。他看着他的眼神是那么友善，是发自内心的亲切感，让Omi不由自主的对他和善起来。

他也越发期待和TAKAHIRO见面的日子。他和他，好像有说不完的话语，每每见面都会聊上几个小时。有时Omi在工作的时候也不忘偷偷回复他，期待着TAKAHIRO的回复。

看着来人日渐消瘦的身影，却雷打不动的回顾他，他再也无法无视心里的感动。

他是第一个这么真心对待他的人。

他也慢慢的迷上了TAKAHIRO，这个拥有着阳光般的笑容的人。

"Omi，" 片冈直人敲敲休息室的门。"TAKAHIRO先生来了。"

"这么早？"

"他说有事找你，不会耽误太久。"

"那好，我马上过去。"

把Omi开心快乐的表情尽收眼底，片冈直人叫住了Omi。

"你喜欢他？"

Omi停下了脚步。

"说的牛郎不谈恋爱的条约，你忘了？"

"...我没忘。"

他知道。

"但我还是喜欢他。"

TAKAHIRO不一样，他不是客人。

他是我喜欢的人。

"我...想和他试试。"

片冈直人叹了一口气。

"你知道违背了条约的人是会被赶出会所的吧。"

"我知道。"

"所以你想好了？"

Omi沉默了一下，点了点头，看着他的眼神坚定不移。

片冈直人又叹了一口气。

"行了行了。快去吧，他等着呢。"

"你来了，TAKAHIRO。"

"嗯。" 藏在口袋里的手紧握了又松开，TAKAHIRO压抑着内心的违背感。

"怎么了？"

"我，会有一段时间不过来了。"

"...为什么？"

"公司安排我出差半年，到琦玉县去。"

Omi拧起他秀气的眉头。

"...为什么要和我说？"

"只是想通知一下你，" 他笑了笑。"也是因为我舍不得。"

我舍不得离开你，到那么远的地方去。

最后一句话轻微的听不见，Omi皱眉，不明白心中的不安感从何而来。

"你会回来吗？"

"工作完成了我就会回来。"

"我知道了，" Omi抬头，对上了TAKAHIRO的双眼。"那你路上要小心啊。"

"等你回来了，我就告诉你一件很重要的事。"

"所以你要早点回来哦。"

两人分开已有一个月了。

这一个月里，他们的生活还是照常的过，唯独心里对对方的想念只增不减。

Omi在工作时多次走神，有一次还不甚弄洒了酒水被顾客投诉，之后不免被老板片冈直人抓进办公室一顿指导，最后在一声叹气下让Omi离开。

他无法忽略Omi那看似神游，实则对某人的思念泛滥成河的神情。

第一次谈恋爱吗这小子，片冈直人扑进他老公的怀里，愤愤的嘟囔着。店里的业绩因为他都下降了不少，老顾客都找我投诉了！

不开心哼╯^╰ 

小林直己宠溺的抱起怀里的人，让他跨坐在他腿上，片冈直人立刻找了个舒服的位子哼唧唧的蜷缩在爱人结实的胸怀，嘴上还不停的唠唠叨叨。

啊啊，没想到我们家Omi也是个恋爱脑啊... 那个田崎就那么大魅力？

嘛嘛，Omi找到对象了也是好事啊。你应该替他高兴。

可是他最近把情绪带到工作上了！抬起头的片冈直人嘟着嘴说到。这样会让客人觉得我们服务不周到啊...

你啊，就爱操心这些事。小林直己笑笑。直说你担心Omi很难吗？

才，才没有关心他呢！被揭穿了的片冈直人瞪了眼爱人。我，我只是怕他被人骗了感情而已...

好吧，我就是担心他怎么了？

小林直己微微一笑，大手捧着爱人的小脸，和他额头碰额头。两人的距离是如此的近，只要他在凑近些就能吻上爱人那可爱的小嘴。

Omi长大了，他自己有分寸，知道该怎么走的。

爱人的气息喷在片冈直人的脸颊，他红了脸想要推开他，却被掐住下巴和小林直己吻上了。

不停的换着方向亲吻，交换着彼此的唾液，此起彼落的呼吸声和让人面红耳赤的啧啧声在办公室弥漫。片冈直人双手抱着小林直己的脖子，拉近了两人的距离，加深了这个吻，直到他快缺氧了才慌忙推开他大口大口的喘气。湿润的嘴唇微张，小林直己的眼神越来越瘆人。

直人，他开口。我等不及今晚了。

诶等等现在还是白天...呜！嗯？唔......

门外差点敲门的玲于默默收回了手，体贴的把"休息中请勿打扰"牌子挂好，拉着满脸疑惑的Mandy走了。

他可不想听现场。

来客串的爸妈和曼鱼www


	6. Chapter 6

被训话一番的Omi心情更差，和玲于交代一声就提早下班了。

回到自己租的房子，Omi洗了个澡，把热好的便当盒和啤酒拿出来放在桌上开吃。还不忘打开和TAKAHIRO的聊天室看看有没有新信息。

然而最新的一则讯息还是他发给TAKAHIRO的问候，还是未读状态。

皱眉的扔下手机，Omi钻进沙发上的被子，丧气的感觉慢慢氲绕着他。

为什么，你没有回复我？

他喜欢TAKAHIRO，也知道TAKAHIRO喜欢他，两人知道彼此的心意却不敢向前跨过去，那道坎就这么横在中间，谁也没点破。而这次TAKAHIRO的出差，让Omi无比想念那抹灿烂的笑容，和他温暖的陪伴。

还记得有一次，TAKAHIRO以顾客的身份，包下他一天，请求一日的陪伴。他知道TAKAHIRO经济上的困难，又不忍拒绝，只好偷瞒着老板给他打了折。

虽然事后被发现还被痛骂一顿就是了。

那一天，Omi精心打扮一番，褪下平日工作常穿的西服，一身素雅的白T和修腿的长裤，配上一件宽松的牛仔外套，本就长得帅气的他更显得英气逼人。善于打理自己的他也给自己做了个发型，确认自己整理好了才步出家门到约好的地点去。

踩着钟点抵达，发现对方已经在那儿等候。TAKAHIRO那天也穿着黑T和深蓝牛仔外套的搭配，刚好和Omi是个配对。

"Omi ！"

"TAKAHIRO。" 他微微一笑。"不好意思迟到了。没等太久吧？"

"不会，我也是刚到。" 眼睛在Omi身上流转，TAKAHIRO诚心的赞美到："你今天很好看。"

"我们每次见面你都这么说(。ゝω・。)"

"那是真心话哦~(＾◇^)/我们走吧！"

TAKAHIRO带着Omi来到一个湖湾，这里草地青翠，空气清新，湖上有几只鸭子无忧的有着，伴随着几声清脆的鸟叫声，让人心广神怡。

两人坐在一个石做的亭子里，享用着TAKAHIRO带来的食物。简单的三明治和豆浆，简单的吃食，平庸的幸福。

他们在温暖的阳光下嬉笑打闹，两人都在彼此的眼睛里看出了爱意。

对面的人儿在光的照耀下，衬托了他开心的笑颜，眼角下的泪痣粼粼发光，美丽且诱人。

"...Omi！"

"嗯..." 埋在心底很久的话，在此要关头却忘完了，TAKAHIRO紧张的抓紧了衣角。

"Omi，我..."

"我其实..."

"我对你..."

紧张的囫囵乱语，TAKAHIRO撇到美人那捂着嘴偷笑却还装正经的样子，心里更紧张了，脸也憋红了，不只是害羞的还是紧张的。

TAKAHIRO想强迫自己冷静下来，奈何Omi那可爱的模样颤得他心花朵朵开。

更紧张了怎么办orz Σ( ° △ °|||)

或许是看穿了TAKAHIRO的紧张，Omi伸手揉了揉他的肩膀，似是安抚又是鼓励，他看向他的双眸。"慢慢说。"

"我..." 

心脏横冲直撞的在他胸口闹腾，TAKAHIRO越是这样越是说不出他准备好的台词。看看Omi的从容和漂亮的笑容，他原本底气十足的把握瞬间没了影踪。

垂下头在Omi看不见的角度抿了抿唇，藏起心口的落魄，再次抬头时TAKAHIRO又亮起了他一贯的笑容。"天晚了，我送你回去吧。"

有些自暴自弃的转身，没看到Omi突然失落的神情。

回去的路上相对无言，两人在出租车上一人坐一边，看着窗外的风景一闪而过。

本应是高兴的，但现在这寂冷的氛围是怎么了？

TAKAHIRO回想起刚刚他那逊得想钻洞的表现，又叹了一口气。

丢脸丢脸丢脸真丢脸...

刚刚明明就是告白的好时机啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

就因为紧张而错过了。

唉 <( ; ᯅ ; )ﾉ

"先生，已经到了XXX公寓。"

充满绅士风度的把人送到公寓楼下，TAKAHIRO堆起笑容说："我看着你上去，谢谢你今天陪我。"

"也谢谢你的陪伴，" Omi笑着回应。"我有多久没出去走走了。"

"工作很忙吧。"

"嗯，所以才谢谢你邀请我啊。" 

两人就这样没一搭聊一搭，愣是不愿做最先离开的那位。街边路灯映出橘色的暖光，微微的风轻抚二人的脸庞，归巢的鸟儿在指头上轻声吱叫，显得温暖而放松。

和心里的你站在一起融入这场画境，更是珍贵的时候。

或许是这温暖的氛围触动了Omi心里的那一块，他倾身向前，对着TAKAHIRO的唇送上一个轻吻。

'啵'的一声，清脆而悦耳。

"谢谢你，还有...明天见。"

呆呆的红着脸，待心上人走进公寓里，TAKAHIRO才缓过神来。

Omi他亲我了？

Omi他亲我了！

啊啊啊啊啊嬉し~

从阳台往下看着在原地高兴得傻笑的白痴，Omi也低低的笑了起来。

不给你点甜头就不主动了吗？嘻嘻。

本来经过那一天两人的关系应该会有所改变。

谁知TAKAHIRO竟然要出差！而且是半年！

我才一个月没见着人就想念得不行...

而且你连信息都不回我！我生气了！

我不开心了！！

Omi越想越生气，越想越委屈，心里做出一个决定。

没存粮了

近期内会慢更哦 (跪)


	7. Chapter 7

远在东南亚一间民宿里，一个男人正压低着声音说话，被吵醒的不满积累成一股怨气，自然对电话那头的人也没什么好脾气。

"...说，这么晚找我干嘛。"

"帮我找一个人。"

"...不能等明天？"

"现在马上。"

"...我要睡觉。" 

"我让你现在给我查！" Omi气结，持着蛮横的语气命令电话那头。"不然我就把你的秘密爆出去！"

"...行行行，现在查现在查。" 电话那头瞬间妥协，传来一声叹息，"查到了即刻发你手机行吧？"

"快些！" 然后是挂断的声音。

啧，这人真是好脾性。

开启业内的情报网一顿操作，男人噼噼啪啪的敲打着键盘，硬朗的脸颊在冷光的照射下显得阴暗，眉头紧蹙的紧盯荧幕上的资料。

忽然身后伸出一双手臂抱住了他。来人把脑袋搁在男人的肩膀，被身旁没人的空虚感吵醒的嗓音软糯糯的。

"広斗怎么不睡觉？"

"临时有事要查。" 男人安慰似的摸摸来人。"雅贵回去睡吧，很快。"

"可是没有広斗在睡不着..."

"乖，我很快回去陪你。在床上等我好不好？"

"嗯，那広斗要快点..."

满口应允，男人三两下把查到的资料发送给委托人，立刻关上电脑钻回被窝拥着爱人。雅贵在感受到那眷恋的气息后钻回他的怀里，舒服的找了个位子继续睡。

広斗被吵醒后反倒睡不着了，抱着怀里的人想起刚刚那个委托。

稀奇啊，那家伙竟然要我帮他找人。

应该不久后就会见到面吧。

这时，远在琦玉县某幢公寓里，我们的田崎先生正皱着眉头一脸苦的在键盘上敲敲打打，写着公司报告。

啊啊啊报告好难写为啥我是上班族QAQ

写着写着就卡了，这是许多人在面对报告的时候最容易遇到的问题。

干脆就不写了！！！

泄气的向后躺下，TAKAHIRO开始望着天花板发呆。

人在放空的时候总会想起开心的事情。

TAKAHIRO看着转悠着的风扇陷入回忆。有宁静怡人的家乡、无话不谈的朋友、有趣的美食等等全都一闪而过，最后停留在他最思念的那个人。

Omi。

登坂广臣。

有一个月没见了，不知道他现在怎样了？

是否和我想着你一样的想着我？

前些日子手机掉水沟了，手忙脚乱的捞起却发现主机坏了，拿去维修也才得回几个重要号码，唯独没有Omi的。

TAKAHIRO心里慌得一批，没有Omi的号码就意味着自己无法再联络他。先前两人的对话和合照全都付诸东流，再也找不回了。

他心里那个痛啊，他最宝贝的Omi的照片就这么没了.......

唉。

撇一眼墙上的时钟，这才发现自己和报告的战斗从早到晚，忙到自己都忘了吃饭。

这下可不好，胃痛又犯了就糟了。

TAKAHIRO懒散的起身，骚骚空荡荡的肚子脚步螨跚的踏进厨房，想着是否随意煮一包拉面充饥还是叫份外卖的时候，门铃声响。

TAKAHIRO式疑惑，这个点会是谁？

结果门外的人差点让他掉了下巴。

他的意中人正笑眯眯的举起手上的袋子，在他眼前晃了晃。

"不请我进去坐？"

TAKAHIRO楞楞的看着Omi颇有兴趣的在屋子里东悄悄，西看看，本来饥饿的肚子瞬间没了食欲。

Omi的到来真不是他能预料到的。不过自己日夜念想的人儿突然出现在眼前，他心里别提多高兴了。

"你怎么突然...来了？"

应该是想到他会这么问，Omi了然笑笑，说：

"想你不就来啦。"

轰！！！

这...难道是传说中的撒娇？？

犯规啊.... 这么回答他好害羞〃-〃

啊啊啊啊啊Omi对我撒娇好开心好开心好开心~

TAKAHIRO那呆傻的样可把Omi乐得，笑着抚上他的手背。

"先吃饭吧，快凉了。"

"哦，也对。"

取出碗筷，两人面对面坐着，TAKAHIRO吃，Omi托腮看。

仿佛要贯穿内心的专注。

TAKAHIRO被人盯得有点莫名其妙，不知为何涌上心头的心虚感形成一层虚汗，只得加快用餐速度。

殊不知Omi正光明正大的欣赏TAKAHIRO的样子，把他一个月份的思念投入于眼神中。

啊啊... 一个月不见真的怪想念的。

"... Omi。"

"嗯？"

"我的脸上...有什么东西吗？"

你一直看着我我会怕啊(ﾟ⊿ﾟ)ﾂ

后者闻言只是一笑，摆摆手没说什么，却移开了眼神。

又是一阵安静的风。

直到某人决定打破沉默。

"TAKAHIRO，" Omi突然正色对他，眼神里满是坚定。

"还记得我说过，我有事要和你说吗？"

TAKAHIRO呆呆点头。

他当然记得啊。

而接下来发生的事，是TAKAHIRO一辈子记着的，最珍贵的回忆。

他喜欢的对象，在他眼前，说出了他最想听到的话。

"我喜欢你。"

"我们第一次见面那时，我就喜欢上你。"

"在接下来的相处中，我也越发的喜欢你。"

"从来没有人能让我这么挂心过。"

"那天，我们约会的那一天，我本来期待着你会亲口说出那句话，你却退缩了。"

说到此，Omi不禁嘟起嘴。那委屈的口气让TAKAHIRO失笑，却被眼前人一记白眼，硬生生的把笑吞回去。

但他心口那热烈的开心感正逐渐升温。

"这么说Omi，" TAKAHIRO突然说到。"你，也和一样...？"

和我一样，喜欢着我吗？

眼前的人低着头，让TAKAHIRO看不见他此时的表情，心里忐忑着的咚咚跳。

"Omi...？"

"对啦，"Omi忽的抬头，脸上那股潮红衬得美人儿更加靓丽。"我就是，在等你的告白啊！"

"哪有人等一个告白要等半年啊？我，我实在等不下...就过来找你了。" 

语气到了后面就越发小声，似是害羞似是矜持，咕哝着内心的不满>_<

不过这番意外的惊喜可把TAKAHIRO给愣住了。

愣是愣着了，但他很快回过神来，惊讶和喜悦并存的在他脸上展现，酒窝的笑容点亮了昏暗的房间。

上前握住Omi的双手，大掌摩挲爱人肉肉的短手，额头抵着额头，温热的气息，是彼此存在的痕迹。

"我也...我也喜欢你。"

"那你那天为什么不说？"

啊Omi又对我撒娇了我要晕了

"对不起，"他说。"那天本来是想告白的，奈何你太可爱了，可爱的我分心，结果...哈哈，失败了。"

"这什么烂借口。" Omi佯装不满TAKAHIRO的解释，嘴角却出卖了他此刻的心情。

"是我不对，你就原谅我吧~"

"哼哼，那就让我想想你该怎么赔罪(☆-ｖ-)O"

他宠溺的看着爱人的眼睛滴溜溜的转，忽然朝着他张开双臂。

"那就罚你...抱我好了。"

Omi调皮又机灵的样子顿时取悦了TAKAHIRO。

他怎么会不知道Omi的暗示呢？

"好。"

大手怀抱着瘦削的他，男人脚步稳重的走向卧室，关上了门又是一番春雨。

我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，多好。

感觉后面我会越写越蹦orz...


	8. Chapter 8

失踪多时的我...回来了*⸜( •ᴗ• )⸝*

两人的关系就这么定下了，没错就是那么的随便。

温存了一晚上，TAKAHIRO才想起要问Omi这么突然的"袭击"。Omi闻言也只勾了勾嘴角，在他怀里乔了个舒服的姿势，娓娓道来。

.......

"你说你把工作辞了？？！"

"对啊。反正这些年都攒了不少钱，刚好够我做点小生意。牛郎这行业我早就厌倦了，转行也不错。"

"这么快决定好，你老板那边怎么办？"

"让他伤脑筋去，他又不是不知道我想辞职很久了。"

"哦... 但真的很突然诶，而且你现在才和我说！"

我会担心啊...

Omi闻言，只是笑了笑，捧着恋人的脸庞"吧唧"一口，玩味的说：

"好啦~总之这事就这么定下了，你就别操心了。" 

"等你这里的工作完成，我们就同居吧！"

和喜欢的人在一起，即使做着最枯燥无味的事也能很开心。TAKAHIRO在恋人的努力"加持"下提早的完成了工作，带着愉快的的心情回到东京。

Omi回到东京的第一件事就是要把TAKAHIRO正式介绍给牛郎店的伙伴们认识，可把TAKAHIRO给紧张的。

"你说我把他们的头牌拐走了他们会不会生气啊..."

"说什么呢，" Omi笑道。"他们会祝福我们的。"

"可我很紧张..."

"有我呢。" 说完还附上一个亲亲，安抚一下男朋友。"有我在，没事的！"

...但眼前的情况可没想象中那么好。

三代会店长厉着脸色，眯着眼睛上下扫描着他前头牌的男朋友，把TAKAHIRO盯到透心凉，浑身打了个颤。

店长果然是店长，虽然身形小了点，但气场不是一般的强。

坐在店长隔壁的高大男人带着微微的笑容，一边倒茶一边招呼着TAKAHIRO："先喝口水吧。"

"啊，啊好的，谢谢你。"

"你就是田崎敬浩？"

"是的。"

"和我们Omi认识多久了？"

"有半年了。"

"看你一身西装，是从事什么公司的职位吗？"

"目前是XX公司的销售部经理。"

"经理啊，这么说应该成就蛮高的咯？"

"还可以吧，呵呵..."

这丈母娘式的抄家底问法虽然老套，但TAKAHIRO好歹是放心了不少。和小林直己的交谈也越来越愉快，是个温柔的人啊。

但隔壁片冈直人还是那副审视的严肃样，自家恋人也开始掏出手机刷刷不理他。

有点汗颜了怎么办。

小林直己也看得出隔壁恋人那不满的低气压，拍拍片冈直人的肩膀示意他放宽些。

小林：他都快被你吓跑了。

片冈：那就是他胆子小，配不上我们Omi。

小林：自家孩子好不容易交了个男朋友你有必要瞪着人家嘛，眼珠子都快掉出来了。

片冈：我这是在帮他把关。不是随便什么人都可以把我家儿子拐走！

小林：你就相信Omi的眼光吧，人家一男孩子不错啊。

片冈：切，瞧他那滴溜溜的眼神，八成脑子里没好事。

小林：.....

这边两位父母在眼神交流，那边刚修成正果的情侣也在交头接耳。

TAKAHIRO : 你们副店长人很好啊，就是店长瞪着我的眼神太可怕了QAQ

Omi : 放心放心，没事哒~ 他老人家有些紧张而已。话说回来，我饿了。

TAKAHIRO : 诶，刚刚不是才吃过吗？

Omi : 又饿了不行吗 (噘嘴

TAKAHIRO：那好吧，你想吃什么？

Omi : 拉面！巷口那家最好吃~

TAKAHIRO : 好好，等下去吃。...话说门外是你的朋友们吗？

Omi：嗯？

Omi随着TAKAHIRO手指的方向看去，发现门开了条缝，几颗脑袋正凑进会客室内企图看个热闹。从底算起的脑袋从深到浅往上看，几双眼睛好奇的瞄上瞄下。

Omi一脸黑线，忽的走上前拉开门，瞬间门外的Mandy玲于Elly山下隆二岩田大树失去平衡一股脑的趴下，而最底下的大块头就成了垫底。

"哎哟！！"

"痛！！！！"

"我去！！... 诶嘿嘿，臣哥你好啊~"

"切，" Omi翻了个白眼，没好气的抱胸。"来这儿干嘛？"

"这不是知道你交了个男朋友嘛，我们就过来围观围观，" Omi的竹马(损友) 隆二狗腿表示，搓手的他露出了人畜无害的笑容。"你好啊，Omi的男朋友~"

"...你好。" 露出个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

"哦吼，蛮帅的嘛~" 隆二调皮的眨眨眼。"不错啊，Omi你😏"

"闪开吧你，看什么看！" Omi挡在自家男友面前推了一把他的竹马，对隆二突然对TAKAHIRO抛媚眼的行为不爽。"别这么对，他，笑。" 咬牙切齿。

"开玩笑的啦~话说难得你能攻略我们Omi😲"

"没错！Omi哥虽然是店内的头牌，"

"但脾气可是出了名的暴躁。"

"本来以为他会孤独终老，"

"没想到他竟然是第一个有男朋友的！"

"实属难得，实属难得。"

"Woo~ Congrats man ! You have our blessings ! "

伙伴们(损友们)惊奇的惊奇，好奇的好奇，感慨的感慨，七嘴八舌的对TAKAHIRO爆料他们三代会所头牌的八卦。TAKAHIRO被牛郎们的热情给吓到了，只能呵呵陪笑。

"......说完了？💢"

这些混账就没一个好话。眼见Omi的脸越来越黑，隆二等人交换了个眼神，迅速土遁。

"那我们先走啦~哦对了Omi记得带你男朋友来我们聚会啊！拜了！"

"滚吧！！！" 摔门。

气呼呼的回到TAKAHIRO身边坐下，Omi无视对面"爸妈"投过来的探究眼光，一股脑的钻进男朋友的怀里求抱抱。

TAKAHIRO : (汗颜) 嘿，你店长看着呢！【虽然内心笑嘻嘻】

Omi : 不管，我要抱抱(气噗噗)我快被他们气死了！

TAKAHIRO : 没事啦，你的朋友们也是关心你。(顺毛顺毛) 今晚煮你喜欢吃的饭好不好？

Omi : (眼睛发亮)那我要吃排骨！亲子烧！炖菜！啤酒！

TAKAHIRO：好好好，都给你，都给你。(宠溺)

不过你先起来！你店长看着快杀了我啊啊啊啊啊 QAQ

片冈直人把小情侣的互动尽收眼底，内心仍然对自家孩子被拐走感到不爽，但小林说得对，Omi可是成年人了，可以为自己的感情负责了。

"田崎敬浩先生是吧？" 片冈缓缓开口。"虽然你把我店内的头牌给拐走造成我们店营业额下降..." 睨了一眼流冷汗的TAKAHIRO。"但看样子你们也是很般配的一对。"

"我们Omi平时脾气真的蛮暴躁的，"小林补刀，Omi为此皱眉表示抗议。"我们有时也担心他以后是否会一个人度过。"

"当Omi和我们说他有喜欢的人的时候我们也很为他高兴，自家孩子总算还有人要😜"

"喂！"

"开玩笑的啦😏 不过我们真的很为你高兴哦。"小林欣慰的说。"有了个可以和你在一起的人啦。"

"虽然我们是同意你们在一起，"片冈补充。"但如果你敢让Omi伤心难过..."

"你就会知道我们三代会可不是只有牛郎那么简单。"

"明白了吗？" 这里片冈的眼神忽然凌厉起来，常年在尔虞我诈的商场上摸滚打爬练出来的霸气散发着，却不失为人长辈的威望。

Omi真的被保护得很好呢。

"...是，我会让他幸福的！谢谢片冈先生，小林先生！"

看看男朋友鞠躬尽瘁的样，再看看对面店长们感慨的点头微笑，Omi有点无力吐槽。

本来是见家长的，怎么好像我要结婚了？

总算完成了

接连写了两篇长文真的不容易(;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`)

最近我也开学了，一堆作业要完成😭

不过还是在努力准备新文💪🏻

日后也希望大家能多多支持🙏🏻为冷坑产粮(:з」∠)_


End file.
